Existing autostereoscopic display devices employ parallax barriers or lenticular lenses to refract light in a horizontal direction to provide different perspective images for human eyes. Due to binocular disparity, naked human eyes can obtain images with complete depth information without the aid of any visual aid device (such as 3D glasses, helmets, etc.), achieving stereoscopic display effect.
Currently, in order to meet different browsing needs of users and improve user experiences, many autostereoscopic display devices can realize a 2D/3D hardware switch. The 2D/3D switch can be implemented by simply pressing a button on the hardware. When a 2D display mode does not meet the browsing needs, a 3D mode is switched to play stereo images, and the 2D display mode can also be switched back to view 2D flat images at any time.
However, this switch just unilaterally changes the beam split component of the display devices from hardware, and the image contents played are not necessarily changed in real-time. The ideal viewing effect can be achieved when the display devices play the flat image in the 2D mode and play the stereo images in the 3D mode. Therefore, under this approach that the 2D/3D modes are switched by pressing the button on the hardware, often the same image content is displayed in two different modes, and it cannot be clearly displayed in both modes.
In addition, there also exists an integrated 2D/3D technology. The hardware can be designed to support a local window in the 3D mode, so as to render the 3D effects in the local window of the display screen, while the remaining area displays the 2D effects. However, in addition to the same problem described above, i.e., the same display content cannot be clearly displayed in different display modes at the same time, because the local window of the 3D mode is usually a rectangular shape, it is difficult to implement 3D local windows with arbitrary shapes or to implement multiple 3D local windows, greatly limiting user experience.
The disclosed method and device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.